oh the fountain does run dry
by this theory has been disproven
Summary: And, really, she can't expect him to grow up too fast anyway. Abby and Hoagie and a high school romance.


**oh the fountain does run dry**

by _this theory has been disproven_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Word Count: 2014

Pairing: Abby/Hoagie

Summary: And, really, she can't expect him to grow up too fast anyway. Hoagie and Abigail have to grow up eventually.

:-:

He's taller than her now and it's very, very strange, like reality decided to mess with her head in the form of one Hoagie P. Gilligan. He's thinner and handsomer, and now he has to look down when he talks to her, and maybe that's the strangest part, that he has to look _down_ when he offers her that goofy grin.

She doesn't remember much of Hoagie Gilligan from middle school, only that he seems vaguely familiar, and that all her so called friends, they just don't give her that 'I'm where I belong' feeling like he does.

She has these _moments_ with three complete strangers, and, it's crazy she knows, but sometimes she feels like hotheaded Wallabee Beatles, eccentric Kuki Sanban, and dorky Hoagie Gilligan are her best friends. And sometimes she swears that they feel the same way.

That's why Hoagie's waiting for her by her locker, even though they rarely interact and exist on complete opposite ends of the high school food chain. She recalls him being chubby when they were kids, and, well, now he _isn't_ and she has a lot of trouble looking him in the eye as a result.

"Hey Abby," he's leaning against her locker, oh so casually, and he has this crazy looking watchamacallit in his hand. She rolls her eyes, because whenever he makes something new, using that crazy nerd brain of his, he always shows her, and she doesn't know why, but it makes her feel…nice, maybe.

"Abby, you've got to check out what this does," he's excited, like a little kid, and he's explaining all of these crazy physics concepts that she just can't wrap her mind around. She's good at school, she's a smart girl, but he's speaking a mile a minute and she's more focused on his actual mouth than what's coming out of it.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he pauses mid excited rant, and tilts his head in semi concern, his aviator's goggles, perched in the midst of his messy auburn hair.

"Nothing, Abby's just tired"

It's a good enough answer for him, and, anyway, he's never been that perceptive (don't ask her how she knows that, she just _knows_).

He continues to babble scientific mumbo jumbo at her and she feels a smile tug at the corners of her mouth.

:-:

Wallabee Beatles is, supposedly, the hottest guy in her school, but he's never really been her type. Besides, absolutely _everyone _knows that Wally's been madly in love with Kuki Sanban for far longer than their memories extended.

It leaves poor Kuki at the brunt of many a jealous girl and, sometimes, Abby interferes because Kuki is one of the nicest girls she's ever met ever, and it's not her fault that Wally is in love with her. The poor girl doesn't even know that her best friend is madly in love with her, she's always been insanely oblivious (don't ask Abby how she knows that, she just does).

"I don't know what he sees in you," Heather Malone sneers, her posse of girls flanking her and giggling at her vile nastiness, "You're such a baby, you're not that pretty, and, God, could you grow a brain or something?"

Abby sees red every time anyone decides to mess with her almost crew, so she goes to the defense of the other girl. The sadness in Kuki Sanban's eyes could break a mortician's heart Heather Malone? Well her heart is this giant black hole in the middle of her chest

"Abby thinks that's a real riot comin from you Malone," Abby goes to stand next to the quiet Japanese girl. Heather narrows her eyes. It's no secret that she holds contempt for Abigail Lincoln, but she's much too frightened of the sarcastic girl to bully her as she does Kuki.

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Lincoln." Heather spits out, her hands on her hips.

"It's not Kuki's fault that she's prettier, sweeter and smarter than you, God, you're pathetic."

Heather's retort is cut off by the arrival of Wally, seeking to accompany Kuki to lunch. Heather and her group of giggling nitwits don't want to tarnish their good name with the tall, Australian boy so they simper and squeak out falsely cheerful adieus before scampering off.

Kuki pulls Abby aside the next day and thanks her, but Abby shrugs her off. Because, it's really nothing, and, well, Kuki gives her that 'this is where you belong' feeling and it makes her feel warm.

:-:

She doesn't know what's wrong with her brain, but she finds herself spending a lot more time with Hoagie, Wallabee and Kuki and a lot less time with her own established group. She slowly starts to drift apart from her old friends because she just doesn't feel whole unless she's with those three. And it's kind of funny because they make such a weird foursome, and it's an awkward group they have: calm and collected Abby, hotheaded and abrasive Wally, sweet and silly Kuki and dorky 'king of the bad jokes' Hoagie.

(she'll never admit it but she starting to think that she loves this tiny dysfunctional family they've developed)

:-:

She kind of hates Hoagie P. Gilligan, especially when he's talking about his girl of the week. Oh no, he's not a player, he couldn't possibly be with his status as the number one nerd in the school, but he's always talking to her about how pretty other girls are and it's really really _really _annoying.

He'll talk about how nice their eyes are or how pretty their hair is, and some other gorgeous trait that makes her want to clobber him over the head and never speak to him again.

But on one particular day, he finally comes down from his female induced euphoria and asks her what it is she looks for in a guy.

"Do you like the tall, dark and mysterious type or the scholar athlete, or the brilliant mad scientist such as moi?" he's grinning at her mischievously and it's almost as though he's flirting with her and it leaves her a little off kilter.

"Please," she scoffs, trying to conceal her fidgeting behind her sarcasm, "Abby doesn't even consider you a guy."

He doesn't seem offended, rather, he continues to move closer to her, and, oh God, this is way too much like flirting to end innocently.

"Really, and why don't you consider me a guy?"

"Because…because," she's floundering for a response, and he keeps moving closer and her brain has shut down and left her to her own devices.

He pushes her firmly against a locker, and she can't really believe it, because he just seems too…too childish to even understand the implications of this.

"Does this make me a guy," he tilts his head and grins down at her and she can feel herself color and, God, not Hoagie P. Gilligan, not ever. She ducks under his arm and before he can properly react, she has him pressed against the locker, throwing her weight as his back. His face is pressed against the cool metal of the locker, and despite her tinier frame, she manages to hold him there.

"This is why you ain't a guy," he can hear the smirk in Abby's voice, and he doesn't want her to get the last laugh _all _the time.

With a gargantuan effort, he turns around and she goes hurtling into his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground. Abby gives a little yelp and remains suspended in midair, completely taken by surprise. She puts her hands on his shoulder to steady herself, but he has a secure grip on her waist and now he's grinning up at her, obviously pleased with himself.

"Not bad, right?"

She answers him a little breathlessly.

"Well, you don't totally suck."

(she's starting to think that he might just be a guy and she might just like him a little more than the dork who shows her his inventions)

:-:

They're walking down the hallway one fine day to meet up with Wally and Kuki so they can go back home when they come upon their two best friends making out in an empty hallway. Hoagie's jaw drops and it takes Abby a few minutes to register what the hell is happening and they're staring at the revolting (finally!) spectacle in front of them.

Fortunately, the two lovers seemed oblivious to the intrusion and Abby grabs Hoagie's arm.

"Just back away slowly," she whispers to her gob smacked friend, "No sudden movements."

They back down the corridor before slipping into an empty classroom, shutting the door as softly as they can.

They share an awkward silence before Hoagie breaks it.

"Woo," he cheers, "Wait to go Wally!"

Abby rolls her eyes, but there is a grin playing at her lips, and she's cheering on her best friends silently too.

"Took em long enough didn't it?"

Hoagie laughs, and there's this light feeling in the air, and it's the happiest she's been in a very long time.

They're leaning against the wall, and they settle into a comfortable silence. There's a question hanging in there but Abby can't quite put her finger on it.

"Hey Abs," she winces at the corny nickname, "you never answered me."

She knows but she doesn't know what he's talking about, and she refuses to look this pink elephant in the eye, "Abby doesn't know what you're talking about."

He doesn't even miss a beat, "What you look for in a guy."

"I don't see why it matters since you don't even see me as a girl."

For the first time since she's known him, he looks a little wounded, "Who says I don't think you're a girl?"

She's a little put out, because now he's messing with the natural order of things, and, maybe he just doesn't think she's attractive enough and that's even more…annoying.

"Abby's just saying," she shrugs, "You don't hit on Abby unsuccessfully like you do with every other girl in the school."

"That's because you're different!" he blurts out, and she expects him to blush or something, only he's looking at her earnestly without the slightest hint of embarrassment on his face.

"Exactly," she insists, refusing to meet his gaze, "you don't see me as a girl."

"That's not it Abby!" he seems frustrated, "I just…you're more important to me than those other girls."

Oh God, he's basically confessing something now, and she doesn't know if she wants to hear it.

He continues hesitantly, "I didn't know you wanted me to hit on you…"

She chokes a little and scoffs, because, geez, that's not what she _meant_, "I really **don't **want you to hit on me."

"Oh."

There's more silence and Abby's not too sure what they're trying to say anymore. Hoagie's voice is hesitant.

"You know, I didn't think you noticed."

Abby mentally curses, because, she's not supposed to care if he hits on other girls or not. They're just _friends_ and she knows that.

"I like you…a lot Abby, only," she finally looks up, and he's turned a slight pink and he finally looks embarrassed, "only you're sort of totally out of my league."

She feels funny, a happy kind of funny, and she nudges him with her elbow, "Well, really, did you even bother to ask for Abby's opinion?"

He doesn't say a word, but she can see the smile out of the corner of his eye, and all of a sudden he has her pushed against that wall again and he's smiling down at her (it's kind of charming).

"I'm kind of tempted to pull a Wally on you, if you'll let me."

(He's got really _really _blue eyes)

She nods and he's kissing her and she's kissing him back and it's sort of really nice.

:-:

"Hey Abby, Hoagie," Wally walks into the classroom, pulling Kuki in by her hand, "guess wha-?"

They stop and stare openmouthed at their two best friends.

"Just back away slowly, no sudden movements."

_the end_

* * *

A/N: Goodness, this was really a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you decide to favorite please leave a review…

Reviews are all extremely appreciated…

Much love,

this theory has been disproved (Remy)


End file.
